ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Hero High
Hero High is a fan-made doll franchise by Mattel and a spin off of Monster High and Ever After High. It is centered on the children of famous comic book characters (DC, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc.) Note: I was inspired by Lady--Knight version on Deviantart to do this. Plot Summary Welcome to Hero High, a boarding school for the children of superheroes and supervillains. Meet Clara Kent, daughter of Superman and Alexis Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor. Even though her father is evil, Alexis isn't and decides to rebel against tradition. Can the students follow in their parents footsteps or will some flip the script and choose their own destiny? Characters Heroes *Clara Kent (Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane) *Clark Kent Jr. (Son of Superman and Lois Lane) *Brenda Wayne (Daughter of Batman and Catwoman) *Damien Wayne (Son of Batman and Catwoman) *Diane Trevor (Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor) *Hallie Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Aqua Curry (Daughter of Aquaman and Queen Mira) *Olivia Queen (Daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary) *Patricia Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *Brett Banner/Homer Hulk (Son of The Hulk) *Rebecca Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *Lana (Daughter of Wolverine) *Natasha Romanov (Daughter of Black Widow) *Maya Murdock (Daughter of Daredevil and Elektra) *Petra Quail (Daughter of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Gamoro (Son of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Roxie Raccoon (Daughter of Rocket Raccoon) *Groota (Daughter of Groot) *Dru the Destroyer (Daughter of Drax the Destroyer) *Leona (Daughter of Leonardo) *Donna (Daughter of Donatello) *Raquel (Daughter of Raphael) *Michelle (Daughter of Michelangelo) *Arthur O'Neil-Jones (Son of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Cassidy O'Neil-Jones (Daughter of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) TBA Villains *Alexis Luthor (Daughter of Lex Luthor) *Gxyzptlk (Daughter of Mr. Mxyzptlk and Gzptlsnz) *Hailey Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Sabrina Wayne (Daughter of Batman and Catwoman) *Felicia Minerva (Daughter of The Cheetah) *Sinestra (Daughter of Sinestro) *Tanya al Ghul (Daughter of Talia al Ghul) *Jolie Crane (Daughter of Scarecrow) *Winona Jones (Daughter of Killer Croc) *Bella Carlo (Daughter of Clayface) *Harley Dent (Daughter of Two-Face) *Eric Nygma (Son of the Riddler) *Erin Nygma (Daughter of the Riddler) *Penny Cobblepot (Daughter of the Penguin) *Rose Isley (Daughter of Poison Ivy) *Victoria Fries (Daughter of Mr. Freeze) *Oscar Octavius (Son of Doctor Octopus) *Felix Hardy (Son of Black Cat) *Harriet Osborn (Daughter of Green Goblin II) *Rena the Accuser (Daughter of Ronan the Accuser) *Rene' Darkholme (Daughter of Mystique) *Gabi Summers (Daughter of Vulcan and Deathbird) *Orokou Kai (Son of Karai) TBA Sidekicks *Robyn Grayson (Daughter of Nightwing and Starfire) *Tina Drake (Daughter of Robin II and Catgirl) *Betty Gordon (Daughter of Oracle) TBA Teachers *Headmistress Charlotte Xavier (Daughter of Charles Xavier) *Vice-Headmistress Abigail Waller (Daughter of Amanda Waller) TBA Pets *Krypto Jr. the Superpuppy (Clara Kent) *Hercules the Armadillo (Clark Kent Jr.) *Iggy the Iguana (Alexis Luthor) *Earl the Flying Badger (Gxyzptlk) *Shenzi the Hyena Pup (Hailey Quinn) *Ace Jr. the Batpuppy (Damien Wayne) *Osiris the Cat (Brenda Wayne) *Dash the Cheetah Cub (Felicia Minerva) *Destiny the Dove (Diane Trevor) *Flip the Orca (Aqua Curry) *Mumble the Penguin (Penny Cobblepot) *Tick-Tock the Baby Crocodile (Winona Jones) *Hathor the Cat (Sabrina Wayne) *Split the Lizard (Harley Dent) *Puzzle the Terrier (Erin Nygma) *Po the Panda Cub (Tanya al Ghul) *Diaval the Crow (Jolie Crane) *Icy the Polar Bear Cub (Victoria Fries) *Petey the Venus Flytrap (Rose Isley) *Tweety the Robin (Tina Drake) *Drake the Falcon (Robyn Grayson) *Fantasy the Bat (Betty Gordon) TBA Category:Dolls Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles